A network services exchange provider or co-location provider (a “provider”) may employ a communication facility, such as a data center or warehouse, in which multiple customers of the provider locate network, server, and storage gear and interconnect to a variety of telecommunications and other network service provider(s) with a minimum of cost and complexity. Data centers may be shared by the multiple tenants locating networking equipment within the data centers.
A data center may include a storage volume storing numerous electronic devices that produce heat, including network, server, and storage gear, as well as power distribution units for distributing power to devices within the facility, for example. The data center may also include cooling units to supply a cool air stream into the storage volume.